leagueofrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
- Builderman:
Builderman: The co-founder and CEO of Roblox has befriended every robloxian at some point. His Statue was built to last and his hammer to be feared. Play Builderman if you want to control the movement of your enemies while being difficult to kill yourself. (In-game text) Strategy + Combos: - Builderman 1st Combo: Rebuilder man -> Hard hat - Builderman 2nd Combo: Rebuilder man -> Hard hat, when the target is slowed, use Hammer Swing to push the target to tower or your teammates to finish them. - Builderman 3rd Combo: Rebuilder man -> Hard hat , when the target is slowed, use Hammer Swing to push the target to tower or your teammates then use Shake the Baseplate. - Builderman signature Combo: Shake the Baseplate -> Rebuilderman -> Hard hat -> Hammer swing + Building and Role: Builderman skills are mainly focus on Toughness so it is best if you play a role of a tank and support your team with your Crowd Control. '- As a tank role:' Buy an Expensive Outfits, then buy 2 Plate Armor, then buy an Expensive Outfits and you can choose to build what ever you want next but focus on buying Iron plates. Stealing kills is not recommended, since builder only damage based on his abilities, so he should not be the carry of the game. Builderman should only use his combos, in order to finish of the enemies, or give an advantage for his team. '- As a Support role:' Get one of any shoes, then buy 2 Expensive Outfits, then buy 1 Plate Armor, then buy 1 Healing orb, then 2 more Expensive Outfits. After that you can focus on Physical Attack or Physical Defense if you want. Skills + Hammer Swing: Builderman swing his hammer in a circle, dealing (damage) damage to and knocking back (range) units to each enemies he hits. ''- Damage:'' 0 + 4/ability level + 8% Toughness '- Range: 8' + 2/ability level + Rebuilderman: Builderman heals himself for (percentages) of his maximum health and boost his Toughness by (boosts) for (duration) seconds. '- Percentages:' 5 + 1.5/ability level '- Boost:' 4/ability level + 50% Toughness '- Duration:' 2.5 + Hard Hat: Builderman charges forward helmet first, slamming into enemies. They take (damage) damage and are slowed (percentage) for (duration) seconds. '- Damage:' 10 + 2.5/ability level + 15% Toughness '- Percentage:' 10 + 10/ability level '- Duration:' 2.25 + Shake the Baseplate: Builderman deals a (damage) to nearby enemies and knock them airborne. '- Damage': 25 + 15/ability level + 20% Toughness Base stat - Health: 220 - Skillz: 6.3 - Hax: 0 - Toughness: 13.2 - Resistance: 10 - Speed: 15.5 Counters - Resyncable can drain Builderman's toughness with his 'Staccato' ability, significantly making your defense weaker. Be sure to avoid it! - Pspjohn1's Axe Spin will drain 25% of your health regardless of how high it is. A Shylocke can then use Void Gate to finish you off! Make sure to get away if both are near you. - Builderman will have a hard time dealing with H4x champions like Stickmasterluke, MattDusek, etc, so beware. Category:Characters